


Why Won't You Just Lie

by DamnPhan_Girl



Category: The Phandom
Genre: (I suck at tags), Bad Boy Dan, Badass Dan, Closeted Phil, Cocky Dan, Dan's A Ladies' Man, Dan's a player, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Dan, Loner Phil, M/M, Multi, Nice guys finish last, Possesive Dan, Public Kink, Really Nice Phil, Rude Dan, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnPhan_Girl/pseuds/DamnPhan_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester - Cowardly, Geeky, Lonely, Depressed<br/>Dan Howell - Popular, Hot, Bad Boy, Ladies' Man<br/>Two Guys<br/>One Letter<br/>True Love?<br/>Or More Heartbreaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't You Just Lie

_'If I said I love you, would you believe me? If I said I'm not perfect, would you agree? And I know this love letter is cheesy. But I'm willing to do this, to prove we're meant to be._

_People look at me and think "Perfection" and when I look at you I think "Affection" but when People look at you they think "Loner" when you look at me you think " Joker" But I don't think your a loner, not at all. I mean if I recall, you're just a kid who likes it quiet and stays small. And I'm not perfect not at all, I'm just a jock who's obsessed with alcohol._

_I_ _'m hoping you won't throw this letter in the trash. I'm hoping when you look at me you think more then just "Brash". I took my time writing this letter, I didn't write it fast. But I finally got it done, got it done at last._

_I know I'm a ladies' man and I can get any girl that I want. but I don't want a girl, you're what I want. And I know we're both guys and I'm starting to daunt, but as long as we're with one another I'm not scared of how the others will taunt._

_I will love you **forever**. I will leave you **never**. I will come to your rescue **whenever**. I will hold your hand **wherever**. As long as we're **together**. I now feel like it's time. Don't worry though, homosexuality isn't a crime. I'm going to have to end this letter soon 'cause I'm running out of rhymes. So here it is, will you be with me forever and be mine. _

_\- Dan'_

'Will you be with me forever and be mine - Dan' As those last 10 words repeated in his head, Phil made his way to the nearest bin while crumbling up the letter he had just read after it falling out of his locker earlier. "It's a joke, a prank I know it is!" Phil kept repeating to himself.

"Why would someone like him want to date someone like me?! Especially since we're both guys! I mean he is obviously straight!" Confused thoughts rushed through his head. when he realized where he was he remembered he still had to go to his next class. So Phil rushed to his next period, dropping the letter on the ground instead of in the trash can, but little did he know a set of eyes were watching him carefully.

Dan Howell's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a story I wrote a while back that I just found recently, should I keep going or leave it at this?


End file.
